masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Exploits
We've been getting some interesting information here lately, so I'm creating this forum topic to sort of collect them. Many of these discussions may be added to existing or future articles. As always, when you do something that appears to be contrary to what was intended in the game there is a chance that your game may destabilize. The intent of this topic is to discuss these "exploits" and determine the best way to implement them and minimize any difficulties that are found. If you think you can write well enough to help us maintain a quality Wiki, please let me know...or write one of these or your own "trick" and "submit" it here before changing a page or adding a page. There are a large number of existing pages already and most of these will not require their own page.MysticX2 (talk) 14:08, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Just bringing this higher on the activity page. MysticX2 (talk) 18:21, March 22, 2013 (UTC) It seems we aren't getting anywhere with this until Headrock returns, looks like Mind Stormy has a little interest in exploits. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 14:28, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :My hope was that we could collect some exploits and tricks to have something to work with before then. Thanks for your information. MysticX2 (talk) 07:07, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Just bringing this higher on the activity list. MysticX2 (talk) 19:42, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Permanent Summoning Trick Although this is mentioned on the individual pages, it should be included here. Any summon that is normally a combat only summon can be summoned in battle and then recalled to the Summoning Circle and have a continued existence after not-winning a battle. This is already mentioned on the individual pages for: Earth Elemental, Air Elemental, Phantom Beast, Phantom Warriors, Fire Elemental, and Demons. MysticX2 (talk) 09:06, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Capturing a Node I'm not exactly sure how this one works, but apparently you can Plane Shift a Spirit into an unconquered Node from the exact coordinates of the opposite Plane and merge with the unconquered Node without defeating the encounter in the Node. Please correct or improve this description. MysticX2 (talk) 09:06, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, that's exactly how it works. Get all these powerful Myrran nodes at the very start for a great power boost. It will surely accelerate growth of your army, allowing you to successfully fight for these nodes (for loot) earlier in game. Hard to get both Plane Shift and battle summons early, though. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 13:47, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Roads :Here's a link to exploit section in my profile, where "these roads" are as well, if you, wiki editors, haven't noticed them already. http://masterofmagic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Twilight_Sparkle_the_Alicorn#Exploits PTwilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 14:18, March 17, 2013 (UTC) First of all, in all methods of building roads on ocean and shore tiles, it's only possible to build a road on a tile only and only if there's a buildable tile with same coordinates on other plane. This is the only restriction to apply to all four methods, but 3 out of them have their own restrictions. (Note that I will refer to the plane you want to build a road as "required plane" or "plane", and to the opposing plane as "other plane") Let's take a look at these: :1) Method №1, available for everyone: find a Tower of Wizardry, place an Enginner unit onto it, tell it to build a road using continious build order on other plane, and switch your view to the plane before ending your turn. Road will have the same coordinates as on other plane, so if it crosses ocean or shore - it will be built. Also, make sure to switch to required plane before ending your turn until enginner moves off the Tower of Wizardry. The restrictions of that method is that you won't be able to build without a tower, and will be limited to abilities of continious building from Tower tile. :2) Method №2 - Planar Shifting - the only method that has no restrictions at all! All you need is Planar Shift spell. Move your Enginner to the opposite plane to the one where you want to build a road, order him to build a road with desired coordinates, then cast a Plane Shift on him. He'll build a road with same coordinates on another plane. Remember though, that he should be able to step on a water tile if you want to Plane Shift him onto the water tile. :3) Method №3 - Planar Travel enchant - one restriction: a tile on other plane (with the coordinates which you want to build your road at plane) has to be built by your enginner in more than one turn. So, you enchant your enginner with Planar Travel spell, move him to the required tile on the other plane. Then you tell him to build the road as usual. You won't be able to make him switch planes until you select him, and it will abort his building state, so you do this: have an another unit on the tile where enginner will be next turn (either next in road build order or the first tile). Hit "Done" key for this unit, then finish the turn. At next turn, when that unit will ask your orders, both unit and enginner will be selected, and enginner's B''' state won't be aborted! Note that autoselection must happen not when enginners have just entered the tile, but when they have actually started the building - one turn later. Now, to make our construction worker plane travel without accidiently deselecting the enginner, you should either: 1)Enchant the side unit with planar travel as well as enginner, then tell both of them to switch planes, or 2) Carefully dismiss that side unit, so only enginner is left selected and you can make him switch planes while still building. 3) Order both selected enginner and unit to move away, enginner will stay, but unit will move. Then, right-click enginner again - he'll stay selected. Remember, though, that as with Planar Shift spell, you'll have to make your enginner, and your side unit (if you plan him to switch planes with enginner) able to walk the water tile should the planeshifting tile on required plane be a water tile. Note that Astral Gate spell works as a stationary Planar Travel spell, thus it can be used for that method as well. :'''4) Method №4 - Word of Recall - one restriction: a tile on other plane corrseponding to the first tile you want to build on the required plane must have at least one adjacent buildable tile. To do this, you set the road with continious build order on other plane as usual, but keep in mind that the building will start from the second tile in order. Now, you should have your Summoning Circle on required plane. Cast Word of Recall at your enginners, then finish your turn. On other turn, enginner unit will move in direction of the tile on the plane with your Summoning Circle with same coordinates that the second tile in your build order is, then he will instantly teleport to that tile, and continue to build your road. Since building always starts from second tile in order while using this, it's impossible to build a tile on plane if there's a tile on other plane without any adjacent buildable tiles to it. This method has it's upsides though: it can work even if a Planar Seal is in effect, and is quite cheap. :So, now that all the methods are cleared, let's take look at some troubles you may experience, the only one trouble, in fact: Enginners can switch from their B''' state to '''G state in continious build order, in any of these methods, thus not building at all. It happens because of your enginner's low construction rate: it must be equal to that of 2 normal enginners! So, here are the ways to avoid this happening for sure: :1) Use dwarven enginners - they got double the normal construction speed, and thus are able to build these roads. :2) Cast Endurance spell on your enginners - it doubles their construction speed, thus making them capable of building our roads. :3) Use a stack of two normal enginners - note that they must build all the way together, don't split them up. If you're using Method №4 or Method №3, you would also want to cast Word of Recall or Planar Travel on both of them (Plane Shift shifts entire stack), same with water walking requirements. :4) Simply build roads tile by tile, without using continious build order - it always works, but can only be done with Methods №2 or №3. :Now, some talk about these water tiles with roads on them and how to use them for profit: *Tiles are treated as water tiles, so if combat on one of these appears, and there are no ships in the stacks, ground-based units will die at very start of the combat! This can be used to defend your city that has a water tile next to it: build a road around your city, but only connect it to your city through the water tile. Then have one of your cheap water-walking or flying units stand there and enchant all these roads. Enemy units will prefer moving into the city through the only enchanted road that connects to it, thus engaging in combat with your flying unit. In combat, unless enemy has ships in his stacks (which I doubt he does), all enemy ground units will die, and even if your flying unit will fail the battle, enemy forces will be weakened greatly, especially if attacker is relying on his Nature conjurations. You can also note an enemy Settlers' favorable route to your precious island you don't want him to have cities at, then shortcut that route with an enchanted road through the ocean or shore, and place your flying unit here. Settlers will die at the beginning (unless they're Draconian or Lizardmen), thus saving your effort on killing them. For same reason, avoid locating your ground-based units on water roads for long, especially if these are your priceless Demi-Gods with costly artifacts on them. *Remember about road gold bonus to the cities - you can even have all of your cities connected in a Small land size game. *And, of course, rationally placing routes on both Arcanus and Myrror, then enchanting roads can allow you to defend most, if not all, of your empire with a sole stack of powerful units! It's especially nice to have your adamantinum halfling colony connected to everything else. *'EDIT': also, forgot to mention: the water tiles with roads on them are still considered as water tiles, thus you can't order a unit to "build" on it while it's standing on that tile. :And some interesting things about roads themselves: *On Arcanus, if you build a new road on a tile with Enchanted road already present on it, it will revert into normal road - be careful. *The one and only way to destruct a built road is to build a city on a road segment, then raze it. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn (talk) 13:27, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Method №4 tells us that it's very likely all movement in MoM, not only continious build, is set not by directions (+1/-1 vertically/horizontally), but by exact coordinates of the plane for each tile in the path. If it is true, then Word of Recall may actually work as a Plane Shift spell (same as method №4, but with continious movement instead of continious building) as long as wizard has at least one town in each of the planes and a Summoning Circle spell. It is also not affected by Planar Seal. You don't just recall a unit to city, he also moves to the tile on the other plane he was a turn ago. Although it needs to be tested. If not, it's probably that only continious build does this due to additional "Build" action each turn our enginner moves to the tile, or his complete stopping for a turn before he starts building. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 08:27, March 12, 2013 (UTC) : Tested. Only works with building enginners, not everyone, since Word of Recall resets the G state if unit can't get to the tile with same coordinates. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 10:33, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the updates. MysticX2 (talk) 14:23, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Nice work on the Roads page! MysticX2 (talk) 10:27, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm an idiot. I did mention "first tile should be built in more than one turn" at Planar Travel method, but, damnit, with Continious Build each tile starting from the second one is built in more than one turn, so basically, it's just like a restriction on Word of Recall method. Should mention that somehow, but I don't know how to write it so it won't sound complex. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 16:02, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Item Crafting If you start a game with the Artificer retort you will be able to craft items almost from the start using Enchant Item or Create Artifact. If you don't start the game with this retort you should eventually gain the Enchant Item and Create Artifact spells anyway. At least one of these spells is required to take advantage of a bug/exploit in the game. This bug/exploit involves adding Spell Charges to an item that you wouldn't normally be able to add them to. Spell Charges allow you to enchant an item with a spell that you know (second requirement). Normally you can only add Spell Charges to a Staff or Wand, but you may want some Spell Charges on other items to allow your Heroes to use spells without using Mana. To begin, choose the spell Enchant Item or Create Artifact and select the item type as Staff (even though you really want a different item). Choose the Spell Charges at the bottom of the enchantment list and you will get a new screen with the list of available spells that you can add at that point. Choose the Spell that you want to add and the number of charges, from 1-4. Back at the item creation screen, "Spell Charges" will be lit now. Change the item from Staff to the item you want to create and proceed with choosing the abilities and enchantments you want on the item. Name the item and when your Enchant Item or Create Artifact spell is completed you will have the item you wanted including the Spell Charges that your hero will make good use of in battle. This bug/exploit should be noted on the Sword page and Axe page as well (not necessarily with the details). Please comment or correct any errors I made or add any additional notes that I may have missed. MysticX2 (talk) 11:36, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Firstly, when "Spell Charges" is lit, you should unlit it then switch, if I remember that right, or it doesn't matter. :Secondly, as far as I can remember, Spell Charges only work that way on weapon slot items, not on armors and jewelry. I mean, they can be enchanted on these items, but it will be no use at all (you won't be able to cast it). Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 12:48, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I was sure it had to be lit before switching, but it won't even show after switching. Oh, good point about weapon...although I was thinking about Planar Shift on Jewelry (but you don't even have to cast that). I'll have to check these things out when I get the time (or someone can post confirmation either way). MysticX2 (talk) 13:49, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Planar Shift here is an Item Power, not the spell. The exploit only affects Spell Charges, which are only used by hero in the heat of battle. As for lit/unlit, I noted that it may or may not matter, but having it unlit works for sure. You can even have 5 stats on the item. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 14:51, May 30, 2013 (UTC) More than 4 enchantments I'm asking myself if i'm the only one who have ever created an item with more than 4 powers ? What's your own experience about it ? I'm preparing the procedure and trying to see if i can reach 6, 7... powers in 1 single object :) Comment by RJAK: You shouldn't create new Wiki pages. You should use the Forum instead. You get to the Forum this way: Community -> Forum (click) -> Watercooler Concerning your question: You can create an item with 5 properties, if the 5th property is Spell Charges. In this case you get the Spell Charges for free. For more details, see the forum: click me ~RJAK Hi ! Ok sorry for that, i'm not used to wikia. And i see that the subject of my post is already well known ... @+Ultra : Hi UltraBioMegaZor! Welcome to this forum. : Yes. You can create 5 properties like this. Moreover, if you remove the spell charges properties, you will still get them! This is a known bug in the game, making it possible to get spell charges for free. : As for getting more than 5 powers, you won't be able to do that within the constraints of the game. But if you use a game tweaker, you can assign more than 5 powers to an item. There seems to be no real limit. Although with enough powers, they won't fit properly on the screen anymore. I like Serena (talk) 21:39, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Unreachable Units Copied from Forum:Unofficial_140_patch_(2010-2012) ::Now the explanation of the unreachable units trick. There are combat tiles you can't move to, but where you can summon units to. I often see the AI summoning Phantom Warriors/Beasts and Fire Elementals in the corner of the city walls. Most other unreachable spots lie on the edge of the combat map. ::The only useful situation, I know of, is defeating multiple Air Elementals in Sorcery Nodes with the help of Phantom Warriors. The Node may contain Phantom Warriors, Nagas or Phantom Beasts, too. ::*Goal: sacrifice 1 Magic Spirit and Summon 2 Phantom Warriors to kill 1 Air Elemental guardian in Sorcery Nodes. (With 4 Phantom Warriors you can kill 2 Air Elementals and so on.) ::*Attack Sorcery Node with 1 Magic Spirit. The Air Elementals will advance ::*Summon Phantom Warrior #1 in the right-down-most corner of the combat map. I am speaking of a combat tile which is halfway out of the screen. The Air Elementals will kill the Guardian Spirit, but won't move forward afterwards, because they can't reach your Phantom Warrior. ::*Summon Phantom Warrior #2 in the left-up neighbored combat tile of where Phantom Warrior #1 is standing. The Air Elementals will move to the feet of Phantom Warrior #2, but can't attack yet. ::*Wait. Air Elemental #1 will attack Phantom Warrior #2, kill it, but also lose at least half of its hit points. The other Air Elementals will idle. ::*Come out of the wood with Phantom Warrior #1. Air Elemental #1 will fight against Phantom Warrior #1 and will be killed eventually.